


The Bat and The Cat

by Rex501st



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: BatCat, BatCat Week 2017, F/M, Fluff, Romance, prompts, themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: It's BatCat Week!! I'm on vacation this week so I'm not sure how many pieces I'll be posting but I already have things written for two days, so we'll see.Day 1: Rooftops- November 6thDay 2: Date Night- November 7thDay 3: Dancing- November 8thDay 4: Married life/wedding bells-November 9thDay 5: Batkittens- November 10thDay 6: Favorite Quotes- November 11thDay 7: AU of Choice- November 12thOfficialtumblrevent





	1. Rooftops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day one for batcat week

There was always something about Gotham at night. The air seemed to be charged if it had an electrical current running through it. The city’s crime rarely ever took a night off which meant someone needed to keep an eye on it. He would use the rooftops as if they were a part of his arsenal. Whether it was out of some force of habit or just that one promise he made to himself… the Bat was always there. 

The special dance they shared had invariably meant something to her, even if she was loathe to admit it. She lied and cheated and stole and generally seemed to cause a nuisance for those involved. The rooftops was where their dance floor would appear those nights. She would run and he would chase. Sometimes he caught her on his on, other times she would let him catch her. It was all part of the game and she loved the game… she loved him, too.

  
  


“I love you, Bat.”

“I love you too, Cat.”

The cool November air wafted in through the bedroom window as Bruce pulled the covers up over their rather bare bodies. Dick had come into town for the weekend to see Barbara and he insisted on going out for patrol with Damien. Bruce didn’t say no. He still threw on the cowl for appearances as he stalked along the buildings to Selina’s apartment. 

He must’ve surprised her when he first showed up on the balcony, because she tried to throw the bottle she was holding at his head. After a minute of apologizing and promising to never do that again she let him inside. 

Selina wriggled back into Bruce to allow their bodies to match each other's shapes. She grabbed his free arm and hugged it to her waist. “What prompted the house call?”

“Dick came in for a few days and asked to take patrol tonight.” Selina gave him a quick elbow to the ribs resulting in a loud yelp. “Ow,  _ jeez _ !”

“Soooo…”

“I missed you.”

“That’s better.”

Between duties with Wayne Enterprises and the comings and goings of being Batman, he hadn’t really had too much free time recently. Not that he actually ever did but it had been unusually busy recently. “It’s not like I’m doing it on purpose, you know? I  _ do _ wish I could see you more often.”

Selina knew him well enough to know when he was just saying something to say it and when he truly meant it. “I know. My sarcasm levels have been out of practice cause of you.”

“Har-har. Very funny.” He gave her a pinch in retaliation.

“Ow! I’m serious  _ though _ . I missed you too. It’s not the same when you’re not around.”

He smiled at her even though she couldn't see it. “Well that’s good to know.”      

“Mmhmm…” She sighed as Bruce wrapped her up in his arms. 

“Seen anything good out there recently?” 

“Maybe a few here and there... I did see Batgirl tangling with some idiots last week.”

“I read the report on that one. I’m surprised I didn’t see your name pop up there.”

“Just because my name wasn’t there doesn’t mean I wasn’t.” She turned her head around to smirk back at him.

“You’re the worst.” He said it with no seriousness.

“Love you.”

He placed a kiss to the back of her neck. “Love you, too.”

They still shared the rooftops.


	2. Married Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 4 of Batcat week

Selina ran her fingers over the ring that seemed to catch all the light in the room. Bruce and her’s bedroom was one of the larger living spaces in the mansion. It featured an insanely high ceiling, cathedral style windows, and a balcony that overlooked the sprawling grounds. If you had told her five years got that this would be her life - she would’ve laughed in your face. Her life had never been easy. Always doing whatever it took to get by, which more often than not involved breaking and entering and stealing which led to encounters with the Bat.

Against conventional wisdom, they found love in one another where they couldn’t anywhere else. 

“There you are.” Bruce appeared in the open doorway. “Dinner’s ready.”

She took in the sight. He was dressed in the remnants of his suit from work. White shirt untucked, tie undone and coming down over his chest with each side hanging from his neck, and a pair dress pants - a little on the tighter, side just how she liked it. She couldn’t help but smile as she sauntered over towards him.

“What were you doing?” 

She leaned up to give him a kiss. “Just thinking.”

Alfred had cooked homemade chicken parm and pasta and left them up to their own means to eat. They decided to just stay at the table down in the kitchen since there was no reason to use the main dining room. Selina liked the dining room a lot. She had eaten in it plenty of times before during her and Bruce’s on-again off-again relationship. Something in Bruce seemed to always transform whenever they sat at that table and she could almost hear the echoes of past conversations floating through the air. 

After finishing up eating, the pair grabbed some ice cream out of the fridge and made their way back up to the bedroom. Padding through the hallways and talking about their days, Selina made sure to grab Bruce’s hand as encouragement to be more open. Their marriage wasn’t the most simple there had ever been but they were determined to make it work.

“Do you like this?” Bruce gestured around them as they laid up in the bed casually eating ice cream right out of the carton.

“Yes.” She actually did. “Do you?”

“I do. I never would’ve imagined that I could actually relax like this but it’s… nice.”

“Our lives will always be complicated. It’s just a fact. But that doesn’t mean we can’t, or shouldn’t have moments like this.”

Marriage was all about give and take. Something they had slowly been getting use to.

Bruce reached across the bed and pulled her close. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”   


End file.
